To Love a Prince
by KoalasareNOTbears
Summary: No, it's not AJ! Roald is engaged to a Yamani princess, right? but what if a girl came along and he was willing to risk everything for her, peace, the throne, his family's anger?. Can it all end happily? only one way to find out! my first fic, please r&r!
1. Chapter One

To Love a Prince

Disclaimer: I only own the characters you don't recognise, the rest are Tamora Pierce's wonderful creations….even Neal sob

This is my first fic so I hope you like it! I got the inspiration for it at one in the morning and was up for another twenty minutes, scribbling away, so I hope you all appreciate it! Constructive criticism welcome.

Chapter One

Lady Katherine of Tare was going to court in Corus to find a husband.

She wrinkled her nose at the very thought.

Officially the trip was for the two unmarried daughters of Tare to be presented a court and to have a chance to see the city but this young teenage girl new the true purpose of the event.

Just sixteen the some-what wild daughter of William and Mavis of Tare had no real intentions of obeying her parents and marry as soon as someone was mad enough to propose to her and was determined to marry for love not money but she didn't have enough courage to openly defy her parents.

The girl brought up mostly in the country was too shy, too quiet and bookish to rival the court beauties but not quite as plain as she believed herself to be, her wavy, light brown hair definitely her best quality framing her round face and delicate features, she had hazel brown eyes, and although she would never be anyone's definition of dazzlingly beautiful she was fairly appealing and sweet-looking even if she faded before her three sisters.

So young Kate was not flirty, gorgeous wife-material but neither was she a warrior or a fighter like the Lioness, she had briefly considered joining the Queen's Riders but had abandoned that dream rather quickly as she was very clumsy, not strong enough to even lift a sword, let alone wield it and had been bested in the only thing she was remotely good at, archery, by her eleven-year-old brother, Luke.

As the bumpy carriage took her, two maids and her elder sister, Jayne, closer and closer to the palace and her inevitable marriage, Kate wondered just who she would end up marrying, she hope whoever he turned out to be would let her live in the country, she loved it so much more then town, it was more free somehow, away from the rules and etiquette that seemed to follow the family and friends she had at the palace. Kate hated having to live her life the way protocol demanded. Kate's childhood had been idyllic, as she lived faraway, in the countryside her parents hadn't reinforced the manners of court too hard and she had played from dawn to dusk, traipsing around the woods with her siblings and an ever-changing cast of cousins that had come to spend a few days or weeks with her. Kate hoped her husband would not make her live in a huge, stuffy, caging city and allow her to continue this life.

Perhaps she would find a kind, easy-going man who would let her live where she wanted or maybe a scholarly dreamer, who wouldn't care what she did as long as he had some books to bury himself in, or else an absent, glory-seeking, heroic knight who spent more time of fighting bandits and monsters then at home.

She sighed, yes, that was the life doomed for her but she didn't dwell on it, didn't dream about knights in shinning armour or roguish, devilish gypsies to come and take her away for a life of adventure and excitement. Oh no, never once had she fancied when the travelling Players performed for the evenings entertainment or when the King's Own passed through town that one of them would take her away from her dismal, boring, old life.

A girl could dream, couldn't she?

Kate was interrupted from her musings as the carriage approached the city and her sister gave her a poke. "Stop your dreaming, Kate, we're almost at the palace. Margaret said it was giant!" Jayne said, referring to their excitable, passionate cousin. Kate offered a little smile, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "We're staying with Margaret and Aunt Emma, aren't we?" "Yes. It will be so much fun! Oh, look, Katie, darling." Jayne cried as they rounded a bend and the palace came into view. "Isn't it fantastic!" She laughed out of pure joy. Kate looked at her, smiling softly, then joined in, letting her troubles slide away.

She had to admit it was breathtaking, the sun was setting, casting an orange/pink glow over the palace. "It is beautiful" Kate answered, her mind already weaving tales of beautiful, trapped damsels, evil dragons, ugly whitches and handsome princes.

End of the first chapter, did you like it? Please r&r!!!


	2. Chapter Two

To Love a Prince

Disclaimer: I only own the characters you don't recognise, the rest are Tamora Pierce's wonderful creations….even Neal sob

This is my first fic so I hope you like it! Constructive criticism welcome.

Chapter Two

Lady Embeth, or Aunt Emma as she was known to her nieces and nephews, hurried down the corridor with her daughter, Margaret. A page had just informed them that Lady Jayne and Lady Katherine had arrived. As the two women speed through the passageway Margaret began her usual torrent of speech. "I can wait to see the girls, Mama, I wonder if little Katherine has grown?" she said, conveniently forgetting she herself was only three years older than Kate, Embeth thought of this and smiled to herself, she was very used to Margaret's ways, after having her for a daughter for nineteen years, while Margaret started up again. "Oh, I shall introduce them to all the sweetest boys and take them to the nicest shops and have the most fashionable, beautiful gowns made for them…apart from mine, of course…and yours, Mother…and the Queen's…well…they shall have nice dresses, none the less." Embeth rolled her eyes. "I just hope you do not tease these boys, I would not want any daughter of mine breaking hearts!" Embeth said, also forgetting she had broken one or two hearts as a girl.

As they came to the courtyard the two visitors were in Margaret answered. "No, Mother, I would never- Jayne!!" Margaret was interrupted when she caught sight of her cousins. "Kate!! Oh, how are you both? Did you have a nice journey? I know how it is, two weeks in a horrible carriage but you're here now, oh, it is so nice to see you both again!" She finished by wrapping an arm around each girl's waist.

"Now, now, let them breath, Marge. How have you been, girls?" Embeth smiled at the two awed, overcome, country girls, she knew what they were feeling, she could remember her first arrival at court. How big and spectacular everything had seemed. The towering walls, the huge knights wondering around and mysterious mages walking barely three feet away from you; it was enough to intimidate anyone, especially a young, country-born, teenage girl.

"We have been fine, thank you, Aunt Emma." Jayne answered timidly, Kate merely smiled weakly. "Come, we'll show you to your rooms, then change for dinner." Embeth said, while indicating to a servant he could take the luggage up to the rooms.

"Yes, you do know you're staying in our wing don't you? You must show me your new gowns" Margaret said "Of course, I have this lovely pale yellow one" Jayne answered. "That is wonderful; yellow is a very popular colour this season…" The two girls continued their conversation, taking the lead in the small procession but Kate hung back so she could walk with her aunt.

The other two women exchanged smiles. Kate had never been one to spend hours over her appearance and loathed talking about dresses and all the rest of it, a fact her favourite aunt knew quite well. Despite their age difference the pair got along well.

"How are the rest of your siblings?" Aunt Emma questioned. "Oh, they are fine, Luke and Amelia are as thick as thieves, always causing trouble." Kate smiled in memory of her two youngest siblings and various pranks they had pulled. "No doubt they will be heartbroken when Luke goes to start to train for knighthood next year," she continued.

"The poor dears," Embeth said. "And Ignatius is soon going to be married." Kate added. "Yes, I've met his fiancée, a wonderful girl." "Yasmeen is wonderful, but, you know,the Bazhir disowned when she disobeyed her parents and broke off her engaged marriage and ran off with my brother!" "I heard and it is so sad, the way, even now, people treat others badly because of their culture, still, it takes guts for any girl to do something like that, especially as Yasmeen is so timid and hesitant." Katherine nodded fiercely in agreement, she knew of Yasmeen's hard life, she adored her soon-to-be sister-inlaw and they had become very close.

As they approached their rooms Aunt Emma said, "You know we will be dining in the Great Hall, with the other noble at court, tonight, don't you?" Kate felt her insides clench, she had known they were coming, the unavoidable fancy dinners, but she had not expected one on her very first evening in court. Perhaps she could wriggle out of it, pretend the long journey had exhausted her, but as she looked into Aunt Emaa's beaming face she knew she would have to brave it. "Oh, yes, how could I forget?" There were times when you had to lie to even your favourite aunts, Kate pondered as they stepped into the room. "I'll go get ready now."

Jane and Margaret were already busy applying makeup and slipping on dresses.

"Here let me help you with that," Margaret practically attacked her and started pulling a pretty blue dress over Kate's shoulders. "I love the style of this dress, Katie, darling, it really suits you, I have one a bit like it, they are the fashion now, except mine has little bows around the neckline…"

Kate prepared herself for a long evening.

Hoped you liked this chapter! Roald is coming in next chappie, I promise! R&R!

One review! C'mon guys, you just have to push the purple button and write a few words!

Thanks heaps to **wild-wizard-women**, i'm really glad you like it and as you can see I tried to make the names a little more olden day! (with emma and embeth and all that).


	3. Chapter Three

To Love a Prince

Disclaimer: I only own the characters you don't recognise, the rest are Tamora Pierce's wonderful creations….even Neal sob

Author's Note: Yay! Roald is finally making an appearance (although only at the end!) Sorry if some of the dates and events don't add up with the book but I'm lending my copy of Squire to a friend and can't check up on stuff, so I'm trying to remember but bear with me if it isn't quite consistent with the book and feel free to tell me if it isn't but I'm trying to stay clear of mentioning real dates, etc. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Chapter Three

Thayet raced with her small group of Queens Rider's towards Corus, aching to get back and talk to her husband, she had only just received news of Princess Chisakami's tragic death. Thayet had been on patrol with her Rider's when Jon's messenger had found them. Two weeks ago a huge Earthquake had struck the region the Princess had been living in and Chisakami had been killed.

As dusk fell the group came into sight of the city and Thayet contemplated what was to happen now, for the first time in months Thayet had found time to get away and go out with the Rider's now this terrible event had brought her running back home. The negotiation for Roald and Chisakami's marriage had been tedious, tiresome and had taken years, to find another suitable Yamani princess, hold more debates with the Yamani diplomats, write out a document that both parties could live with was a horrible prospect to Thayet. She was tempted to call the whole Yamani marriage off, she hadn't even wanted a betrothed marriage for any of her children, anyway! On the other hand, though, stronger ties with the Yamani Isles were needed and Roald was responsible and mature, he had known from an early age he would probably have to make a marriage, not for love but as a royal duty.

Thayet and her group reached the castle gates and hostlers surrounded them, taking the horses with quick, capable hands.

Thayet looked up and despite the recent upheaval her face broke into a grin. Her husband, King Jonathon IV had just appeared through the doorway. They embraced then their features turned serious. "How has Roald taken the news?" Thayet asked. Roald and his knightmaster, Imrah of Legann had gone to the palace after hearing about what

happened. "Well enough, I mean, he never met the woman, he is more sad that we'll have to find someone else and go through the whole process again, to tell the truth." Jon answered. "Come on, we must present ourselves at dinner, Roald is already there, waiting for us". Thayet followed, looking forward to talking to her son.

Kate was bored, the dinner was just as bad as she imagined. On her right zJayne and Marge were giggling at some stuffy nobleman's joke, on her left two snobby court girls were loudly ignoring her. Aunt Emma wasn't even there; she was sitting with the older nobles, occasionally Kate would meet her eyes and Emma would smile apologetically but apart from that Kate felt alone.

Kate fidgeted with the black armband she, and many others had donned for respect towards the Yamani people. She glanced at the prince who looked glum, one hand supporting his chin, the other moving his food around his plate.

Her eyes drifted towards the richest and most prestigious people in the room.

Sitting high above everyone else the most important nobles ate. From the King's most trusted advisors to his bravest knights they made a grand picture, Kate noted the Lioness, her heroine, the friendly face of Gareth of Naxen the Younger and Numair Salamin and his lover Daine the Wild Mage, another heroine of Kate's. Her eyes lit up upon recognising these famous people, she was delighted to see them, the ones who battled evil and kept her country safe.

"Wonderful, aren't they all?" Jayne suddenly lent over, her expression much like Kate's own. Kate felt a burst of love and warmth towards her sister, she had completely forgotten Jayne was in the same position she was, new and intimidated by court but Jayne wasn't like Kate, even if she felt scared, she never showed it, Jayne always said, 'if you're not feeling confident, just _pretend! _Few people can tell the difference!' and, now, in the midst of all these strangers Jayne popped up, smiling and laughing, as if mentally encouraging Kate to do the same, to be brave and strong.

Jayne looked more beautiful than any of the fancy court ladies in Kate's opinion.

Jayne continued heedless of Kate's wonderful discovery of sisterhood. "And doesn't the queen look fantastic! The Price is very handsome too…" Her voice faded away, Kate hadn't noticed the King and Queen enter the Hall quietly from a side door, now she looked at them, they glowed… there was a regal air that surrounded them, like a pair of gods deigning to walk among mere mortals, their presence carried all the way to her table. If, one day, I have one quarter of the elegance and grace the Queen possess, I'll die happy, Kate thought.

A few hours later Jonathon and Thayet rose, signalling it was alright for everyone else to leave too.

Kate rose hurriedly, one more minute of listening to that stupid man talking about how much money he makes a year and I would have hurt someone Kate reflected, mutinously.

Leaving Jayne and Marge chatting with some other girls and Embeth still talking to her friends Kate went off in the direction she thought her rooms were in.

Soon she was hopelessly lost in the huge maze of a palace.

"Are you lost?"

A deep, masculine, cultured voice came from behind Kate. She whirled around, surprised. "Oh…err...umm…yes, I just came today, left my aunt at dinner..." Kate looked into the eyes of the heir to the throne, even more impressive close up, his dark hair about two inches long almost framed his face full of perfect features. Looking into his eyes Kate felt she was going to drown in them. Unmistakably the Prince because of his clothes it was also the way he held himself that was royal, Kate was sure if he had been dressed as a peasant she would have recognised him anyway. "Your Highness" Kate curtsied, thanking every god she knew that for once she had not tripped while attempting to curtsy.

Roald smiled for the first time in days and for an unknown reason and bowed.

"I didn't catch your name, Lady…?" The Prince cocked his head in such a sweet, puppy-dog manner.

"Katherine….of Tare….Lady Katherine of Tare…but you can call me Kate." The poor girl looked like she was about to faint.

"Let me escort you to your rooms…Kate" He said my nickname!

"Thank you, Your Highness, I am staying with my aunt, Lady Embeth." Lady Embeth, she was very kind.

"I know where her rooms are, but, please, if I am to call you Kate, you must call me Roald." He is so gentlemanly.

(A/N get it? everytime one of them says something the other thinks about it!)

"Sure" Kate said shyly.

They went off, talking of many things, easily and effortlessly, but the journey seemed to fly by.

They parted and as Kate closed the door she lent against it, flutters in her stomach, not knowing that Roald was walking away with the same feelings.

Kate grinned. She had a lot to tell Jayne and Marge.

YAY! Our (well, mine at least) favourite Prince showed up! I'll update as soon as possible.

Thanks to **wild-wizard-women **and **rubic-cube.** (sorry, I don't have time to thank you both separately.)


	4. Chapter Four

To Love a Prince

Disclaimer: see chapters one, two and three

Chapter Four

Kate looked around the ballroom, she saw Jayne chatting with a squire, Margaret dancing with a noble and Emma talking with a group of people. Kate paused, reliving what had passed only fifteen minutes before…

Wearing their best dresses Kate and Jayne had been waiting with several other young women in the chambers outside the ballroom's great doors, the tension in the room was at breaking point, they were all trying to make jokes and laugh but the jokes were weak and the laughter put-on. Kate and Jayne had been swapping complements with some other girls when the doors at the head of the stairs swung open.

One by one the ladies had been announced and had gone down from the heights of the huge stairs, greeted the King and Queen, then moved on, into the crowd. Being sisters, and because Kate had flatly refused to go without Jayne, the two sisters of Tare had descended together.

Most eyes had been on Jayne, poised, elegant and beautiful in a dark red dress, compared to her sister; the girl who had almost slipped on the third last step, Jayne was quite a catch, but to Kate, Jayne was what she had always been, the one to take the attention from her younger sister, and Kate was very thankful for that.

One pair of eyes, however, had followed Kate the entire way down; Roald wasn't sure why, there were certainly prettier girls around, but, clad in a pale blue, Kate had seemed more beautiful then anyone else.

Kate frowned when she remembered her meeting with the King and Queen, although she had tried not to, her eyes kept drifting towards Roald, who was seated next to them.

Snapped out of her reverie by Marge, who came bouncing towards the food table flushed from dancing, Kate smiled at her cousin.

"Having fun, darling? You really should dance, I know a few boys who would love to teach you…" Marge stopped realising what she had said. "Oh! Kate, dear, I'm really sorry, of course you know how…I meant…umm…sorry!"

"It's okay, you're not too far from the truth." Kate smiled wryly, always ready to forgive her well-meaning, boisterous cousin.

"Katie, you are the sweetest, kindest girl anyone could ever-" Marge broke off suddenly her eyes becoming wide. Kate turned, wondering what could shock Marge, of all people, into silence.

Roald smiled. "Good evening ladies."

"Good evening Your Highness." Kate bobbed a curtsy, Margaret numbly did the same.

Roald looked at Kate.

"May I have this dance?"

"It would be my honour."

Nodding at the dumbstruck Marge, Roald led Kate to the floor. As the music struck up Roald asked, "are you having a good time?"

"Now I am but, to tell the truth, I find these balls pretty boring."

"Me too. They're always the same, the same food, the same pompous people, it's just so tedious."

Kate looked sympathetically at Roald, she wondered how he could be able to stand it.

"At least when I'm older I'll be able to run away to the country and never come back!"

"Lucky you! Some of Father's knights do the same, you know, Sir Alanna and Sir Raoul in particular."

"No Lioness, today, then?"

"No but Raoul, at least came today, see, up there, and his squire, Keladry of Mindelan talking with your sister."

Kate peered, interested in the second female page for a hundred years.

"She looks nice, has she faced any prejudice?"

"Yes, a bit, but it has mostly stopped now."

"Thats great, you know."

Kate and Roald danced many more dances before Roald's mother beckoned to him.

"Sorry, you'll have to excuse me, I have to go."

"I had a wonderful time."

"Me too." With that Roald turned and disappeared into the crowd. (A/N I know the conversation sounds a bit hollow butI tried my best.)

Kate smiled, then spotting Jayne, still talking with Keladry she headed off in their direction.

The end of this chappie! Sorry, it was a pretty boring one but the next one will be better, I promise!

Everyone, please , review! Review! Just push the button and write "good" or "bad".

Thanks to:

**jollyrancher-j2k **I'm really glad you like it, I thought the talking bit was cute too. Thanks again!

**wild-wizard-women **I'm pleased you liked the last chapter, it was one of my favourite so far. I'm updating as frequently as possible, but schools starting again soon, so it's probably going to take longer. The Tare family is kind of like Kel's, they aren't really rich but they get by.


	5. Chapter Five

To Love a Prince

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

Author's Note: thanks to wild-wizard-women I turned of signed review, it's weird, I could have sworn I already had, but evidently not. Sorry I didn't do it before. Okay, on with the chapter!

Kate and Jayne wondered into the training yards, Jayne holding a borrowed sword, they were going to meet Kel in a few minutes. "Do you want to wait here while I get warmed up or come with me?" Jayne asked.  
Kate pulled a face. "After being my sister for sixteen years I would have thought you knew the little secret about me… I can't use a sword!" "Well, that's no reason to shout at me" Jayne replied in mock anger, "If you change your mind, I'll just be over there."  
Kate smiled but went over to a bench nearby and glanced around, she watched Jayne warm up for a few minutes then Kel came up.  
"Hello, Kate, how are you going? Do you want to practise with us?" She asked.  
"No, I'm a terrible swordswoman! I am just too clumsy! I was thinking of going over to the archery range in a while, though."  
Kel smiled broadly, she had been thinking that Kate was one of those prissy girls who were afraid to lift a weapon in case they broke a nail and she was sincerely glad Kate wasn't like that.  
"Well, feel free to, now I'm going to go beat your sister senseless…if you wanna watch…?"  
Laughing Kate shook her head. "Good luck, but be careful, she's better than she looks!" Kel laughed to then went over to Jayne.  
Kate watched as they assumed the guard position (A/N I hope that's the right position) then began to fight.  
Jayne was quite skilled and was giving Kel a good fight but Kel was obviously going to win the match, even if it would take a while. Kate got a bit bored and decided she would go and practise her archery. Looking over her shoulder Kate saw Jayne and Kel still fighting so she headed off.  
Halfway there Kate stopped when she heard some one call out her name.  
Looking around she saw Roald coming towards her. Kate could barely keep herself from gasping. Before he had been handsome as the neat and tidy prince, now that he didn't have a shirt, sweat was glistening on his chest and his hair was tousled he was nothing short of gorgeous. Kate shook herself, one couldn't have such daydreams about the prince, he was going to marry some beautiful princess not her!  
"Hello, how have you been?" Roald asked.  
Cursing the blush that was surely staining her cheeks Kate replied "I, um, have been pretty good. And yourself?"  
"Not bad, I've just been practising my staff skills." 'Gee, I hadn't noticed!' Kate thought, 'why does he have to be so good-looking?'  
"I'm heading off to the archery range." She said, in what she hoped was a calm voice.  
"Do you mind if I come along?"  
Kate almost snorted. "Absolutely not!"  
Kate had a wonderful afternoon, the high point was when Roald said she was a good shot. Her, Kate, a good shot!

Kel, Jayne and most other people had already gone back to their rooms when they parted.  
"Bye, Roald."  
"Goodbye Katie, see you tomorrow."  
"Yeah. Wait! What? Tomorrow?"  
"Oh, there's yet another ball tomorrow, I forgot you don't have to go, unlike me."  
He gave Kate such a woeful look she said "I'd love to go, if only to save you from three hours of misery!"  
"Thank you, very much, I own you!" With that he pecked Kate's cheek, blushed, and scampered away, leaving Kate standing in the middle of the Yard wondering what on earth had just happened. The least innocent part of her smirked and said something that shouldn't be repeated, Kate reprimanded that part of her mind but smiled nonetheless.  
By the time she managed to find her way back to her room Kate's head was in the clouds, she was dancing on air.  
Jayne, Marge and Emma were dining upstairs rather than going downstairs to eat.  
"Oh, where have you been, girl, we saved some food for you, but I expect it's stone cold by now, you must come back when Jayne does from now on, you can't just go of whenever you want, I was worried you had wondered of into town and been kidnapped…" Kate barely heard Aunt Emma's ramblings as she sat down and started eating. She did however hear Marge. "I bet it's a boy, look at that dopey smile, c'mon, Kate, tell us!" Kate jerked back into reality to find all eyes on her. "Umm, I'm not really hungry…" A chorus of groans and humphs followed this statement.  
"Now, girls, if she doesn't want to tell us she doesn't have to… but if she doesn't we'll have to beat it out of her!"  
"Why, Aunt Emma, I've never seen you like this!"  
"I'll tell you later, I want to go to bed."  
With much grumbling and further questioning they let her go and Kate fell asleep doing a very non-Katish thing; planning what she was going to wear to the ball tomorrow.

Yay! A chapter that wasn't boring, whoppee! Anyway…Review! Review! Now that you can…

Thanks to **wild-wizard-women **and **jollyrancher-j2k** for reviewing!


	6. Chapter Six

To Love a Prince

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Notes: Marge gets drunk in this one! So don't waster your time reading this, read the chappie!

Surprisingly Kate was enjoying the ball. Being the Prince's friend had its perks; Roald had introduced her to his parents, the Lioness and a few other heroes of the realm.  
"He is absolutely wonderful," Marge squealed. Marge and Jayne had forced most of the story out of Kate, and, although she had omitted some of the more interesting details they had still insisted on accompanying her to the ball. Emma had declined the offer to go with them, saying she had lived at the palace for a long time and had seen all the princes she needed.  
"I'll say, his has such manners, going to get you a drink, Kate you are one lucky girl!" Jayne added.  
"Oh, please, Jayne, Marge is bad enough without you starting, we are just friends! Besides, he's betrothed-"  
"Not currently, now is the time to act, my dear, snag the Prince, make him yours…forever!" Marge finished of with a slightly insane chuckle.  
Jayne and Kate just looked at her for a while then Jayne stated business-like "You've had a bit too much wine, me thinks, girlie."  
"Nah…just leave me alone, I'll be fine…" Marge managed to slur.  
"Let's take her into the gardens, sober her up."  
"Good plan."  
"What's the plan? You're not going to ruin the ball are, if you are can I help?"  
The two girls jumped, they hadn't seen Roald coming back.  
"Oh, umm, well, you see…" Jayne stuttered.  
"Marge got a bit tipsy, so we're taking her outside, to sober her up."  
"Ok, I'll help."  
As unobtrusively as they could, the group managed to get Margaret through the open double doors that led out to the gardens.  
Taking it in turns to jog around with Marge they spent twenty minutes in the grounds before Marge was feeling alright.  
"I'm sorry you had to witness that. Bet you would've preferred to be inside, in the warm, right?" Marge smiled weakly.  
"It isn't cold and, actually, its quite exciting, I've never had a drunk friend to rescue." Roald laughed.  
"We had better get back before someone notices we're missing" Kate said.  
Jayne and Margaret nodded but Roald said "you two go ahead, me and Kate will catch up later."  
Kate raised her eyes in surprise and looked and her sister and cousin for help but they gave her cheeky grins and winked before sauntering away, their heads together. "My lady?" the Prince offered an arm. Kate smiled and took it. "Your Highness, the gardens look incredibly splendid." She said, feigning a snobbish accent as they set off.  
"Oh, yes my father, the King, you know, has fifteen gardeners for each rosebush." Roald played along. They continued this for a few more minutes then fled from a young couple they had intruded upon. Roald and Kate raced down the pathways laughing all the way. They came to a stop at a bench and flopped down on to it. After a little while Kate ventured "well, they looked like they were having fun." Roald looked at her and they collapsed in to laughter again. Neither knew why they found it so hilarious, it wasn't really funny but they were both drunk of the night air and the sweet roses scent and the company they kept. They were far more drunk then Marge had been.  
Abruptly the giggles died away and Kate found herself inches away from Roald's face. Wondering vaguely how he had gotten so close she whispered slowly "we really shouldn't…"  
"I know."  
Their lips met anyway.

A polite but loud cough broke them apart. Lady Knight Alanna was standing in front of them arms crossed, one eyebrow raised. "Your parents are looking for you, _Your Highness," _she said, stressing the last two words. Roald shot up opened and closed his mouth, then giving Kate one last look ran off towards the palace. Expecting a severe reprimanding Kate was surprised when Alanna sat down and started talking in a calm, soft voice. "Love is a sweet thing, especially young, innocent love but it isn't always like a fairytale, things…don't always work out. You…have to make tough decisions and I'm talking from experience, here."  
"What? You…and…and…the_ King?"_ Kate was dumbstruck.  
"Don't look so surprised! But I wasn't the queenly type and I found out…I just didn't love him"  
"But what if I do love him, I'm not the queenly type either, but I would stand it to be with him-"  
Alanna cut Kate off "if you haven't had a lot of experience you might not know what true love is, he's a prince, he's charming-"  
"He feels the same way about me!" This time Kate cut off Alanna.  
"How do you know that. Has he actually told you?"  
"Well, no…"  
"Look, Roald is going to marry a Yamani princess and there's nothing any of us can do about it."  
"He's not _actually _engaged…"  
"But he will be, we've already sent over diplomats, it won't be that long. You have to try to think of him as just a friend, nothing more." They sat in silence for a little while longer then Alanna said "Let's go back inside, it's getting cold"  
Kate nodded then a thought struck her, "are you going to tell the King?"  
Alanna sighed, "I'm not sure, I planned to but I think I'll let you be, as long as nothing else happens." She warned. They parted at the door way then Kate slowly made her way towards Jayne and Marge, scanning the room for Roald. She gasped as she felt an arm slip around her waist and pull her into a shadowy corner. Roald spoke quickly. "Can I come into you rooms tomorrow morning?"  
"Roald! I hardly think that appropriate!"  
"Oh, don't worry, nothing like that will happen! Just wake up early, ok?"  
"Ok" Kate replied uncertainly.  
"Good night."

Stuff is happening! Yay! Wow, only a few more chapters to go! School started today (eww) so chappies will probably be less frequent.  
Review please!

Thanks to;

**ephona **sorry I didn't thank you last chappie, the computer didn't show your review, anyway, I'm really glad you like the story, I assure you I'm taking it…places…anti-climax! Anyways, thanks!

**jollyrancher-j2k **oh yes, roald without a shirt would definitely be a hot sight! Thanks for reviewing!

**wild-wizard-women **thanks, I'll try to spot the "owe". Thanks again for reviewing me!


	7. Chapter Seven

To Love a Prince

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: very short chappie, sorry, but the next is almost finished. I meant to put this whole bit in between chapters four and five, but I clean forgot, I know it's a bit stupid after they've already kissed but I love the "do you have a little thing for…" so I'm putting it in anyway.

Kel was in her room studying when Roald knocked. "Come in," she said, thinking it might have been Neal.  
Roald came in and glanced around. He obviously wanted to talk about something.  
"Out with it." Kel said, dryly.  
"Ou…out with what?"  
"Oh, please, you want to talk about something…so get on with it, I don't have all night."  
Roald face brightened then became confused, "ok, I'm not quite sure…Kel…you're a girl, right?"  
Kel almost laughed. "I was the last time I checked."  
"And, you…you like boys, yeah?"  
Kel jerked up at this, hoping he wouldn't ask which boys, thinking hastily of Neal, Dom and Cleon.  
"Yeees," she said, wondering what type of girl could make Roald, normally so composed and poised, act like this, a nervous, shy little boy.  
"Well…how do you act?"  
"You kind of get embarrassed, you blush, uh, I think it's pretty much the same for boys and girls, really. Why?"  
"Umm, no special reason."  
Kel almost laughed again.  
"Hey, Kel, you…you know…Kate…yeah, do you think she, um, she fancies…do you think she has a little thing for me?" Kel couldn't help it that time, she burst out laughing. "Do _you_ have a little thing for _Kate_?" She asked, but then suppressed her laughter at the look on Roald's face.  
"Well, uh, tonight, we, um, we kissed…at the ball…in the garden."  
Kel was frightened into seriousness. "Well…Roald, if you kissed and she didn't pull away, or slap you, it's a pretty safe bet she likes you! But you're the prince, it can't work, you can't go around kissing anyone you want, you'll just break her heart."  
Roald appeared not to have heard the last few words; he had been worried, having second thoughts about seeing Kate tomorrow morning, Kel had put them to rest.  
"Thanks Kel, good night," he stode out of the room, leaving Kel biting her lip in indescion.

RR plz!

Thanks to reviewers:

**Lady Kaia** I like that line too; it is perfect for the situation, any situation, really! Thanks so much!

**Marisa1 **Thanks for reviewing. Alanna was helping Kate face facts but we'll see if the facts change! I don't want to give it away, so you'll just have to read and find out!

**wild-wizard-women **I'm trying to put Kel in as much as possible but I can't think where to put in Neal, also Thayet and Jon are going to make brief appearances in chapters to come (I think!). Thanks for reviewing!

**jollyrancher-j2k **I didn't purposely make Roald like Jon, but you've given me an idea, I might bring that into it! Thanks! Anyway, to find out what's going to happen in the morning, you'll just have to wait…


	8. Chapter Eight

To Love a Prince

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note:Ok, this chapter was so long that I didvided it in two so I'll probably update the second part of it tomorrow. Just wanted to say; there's mild swearing at the beginning of this chappie and all those lovely reviews spurred me on to update! Feel proud! There's some boring fluff, but I felt I had to put a bit in somewhere. Also there are a couple of short sequences where it ends in the middle; those are cause I didn't want to write out whole convos. Read and review!

Kate was woken by a soft rapping on her door.  
"Roald, I'm sorry, but what the bloody hell are you doing?"  
"I told you to wake up early!"  
"It's four in the morning, I get up at six-thirty,_ that's_ early, this is…this is…REALLY early!"  
Roald looked at her, "you're a clever girl, you are. Now hurry up, we haven't got all day!" (A/N By the way, I don't know how Roald manages to get into Kate's room with out waking everyone else up but he does, ok?)  
They snuck out of the rooms then Roald led Kate towards the training yards.  
"We have to be careful, there may be some early morning knights out." Roald whispered.  
"You still haven't told me what this is all about!" Kate sighed, now slightly annoyed.  
"I will, I will," Roald promised, then grabbed her hand and made a dash across the deserted yards.  
Neither sawa knight watching them from a doorway.  
Alanna frowned.

Kate gasped. The sunrise was stunning. The surrounding clouds were a brilliant pink and the horizon of mountains was stained a deep orange. The warm glow slowly spread, when it reached to two lone figures sitting on the roof of a tavern it seemed to them the whole world had come alive.  
Sitting beside Kate Roald grinned. "My sister and I used to sneak out here practically every morning, but know we don't even see each other very often." He said, sadly, then added "Wasn't it worth it?""Oh yes," Kate replied, her eyes shining. When she finally torn them from the scene in front of her she looked up at Roald, half his face was bathed in the pale sunbeams, glinting in his dark hair. Roald was thinking that Kate herself was like a sunrise, warm, heartening, beautiful. They kissed again. It was deeper, more intense than their first kiss, both were absorbed with the other, time passed before they broke away and then lent against each other, content to just sit and watch the sunrise.

As the sun rose higher into the sky they watched as Corus woke up and greeted the morning. Shopkeepers, wiping sleep from their eyes unlocked and opened up their stores, people set up stalls in the market, the occasional drunk wondered home, bleary-eyed and grumpy. Before anyone noticed them Kate and Roald slipped down and mingled with the ever-growing crowd.  
"Won't your parents wonder where you are?" Kate queried, thinking of her own aunt.  
"No, I have a free day, I'm allowed to go off in to the city, they'll just assume I got an early start."  
They enjoyed the sights, smell and colours of the town for many hours, stopping often, before deciding to go back to the palace. On the way back Kate hesitated but then decided they would have to talk about it sometime. "Roald… you…you…are going to have to marry a Yamani girl." It was more a question than a statement. Roald thought for a long time. "My parents are giving me some choice in the matter, but even so I would sacrifice a thousand princesses for you."  
"But peace?"  
"It would help international relations, but even if they say I must marry her I'll forsake my claim to the throne…if it means we can be together."  
Kate felt she would explode from happiness. Impulsively she stood on tiptoes to reach up and kiss him.  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too."

Alanna hesitated only a second before knocking on the King's door.  
"Come."  
"Jon, there's something you ought to know…"

Embeth was disturbed from her reading by a sharp rapping at the door.  
"Go open the door, Marge." She said hoping it was her runaway neice, she would be in trouble when she got back, didn't even leave a note… Embeth was interrupted from her thoughts by Margaret. "Mother, um, maybe you should come here…" She said in a rather small voice, throwing the door open wide revealing the King, Queen and Lioness standing there.  
"Lady Embeth, I have to talk with you about something…"

Ohhhh! What will happen next? You'll have to keeping reading (and preferably reviewing too) to find out!

Thanks to reviewers;

**Alanna-Queen-of-Tortal **thanks for reviewing me twice! I'm pleased you like my story, tell everyone about it! I like yours too.

**Wild-wizard-women **Kel is squire aged, around fifteen or sixteen (maybe even seventeen!) Like I said before, I don't have my copy of squire so I can't check things, I'm trying to find it in a library though. I'm not even sure if she developed a crush on Cleon at the time this is set but let's just say she has!;) Thanks for reviewing!

**jollyrancher-j2k** lol, patience is a virtue! I'm trying to keep Roald and Kel in character

and that's how I thought she'd act! I like it when Alanna and Kel remember their feminine sides too. Thanks!

**Makkura Arashi **Thanks very much for reviewing, I admit I like george better too, although I've never really been a numair fan! By the way your name is really cool!


	9. Chapter Nine

To Love a Prince

Disclaimer: see chapt one

Author's Note: sorry I was late! just picking up from where we left of…

Embeth was disturbed from her reading by a sharp rapping at the door.  
"Go open the door, Marge." She said hoping it was her runaway neice, she would be in trouble when she got back, didn't even leave a note… Embeth was interrupted from her thoughts by Margaret. "Mother, um, maybe you should come here…" She said in a rather small voice, throwing the door open wide revealing the King, Queen and Lioness standing there.  
"Lady Embeth, I have to talk with you about something…"

Kate slowly opened the door, Emma and the others would be out at lunch but she didn't want to take any chances. Breathing out she hurried across the wooden floor, cursing the slight sounds her shoes made to go and change to meet them, but stopped dead when she heard her aunt's angry voice. "Where were you?"  
"Oh! Aunt Emma…how nice to see you…"  
"Don't give me that! Explain yourself!"  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I got up early and went in to town with a few friends-"  
Emma just shook her head. "Don't lie to me, Katherine. The King came here, with Lady Alanna, told me everything. How could you do this! Roald can't marry…you can't…" She rubbed her temples and visibly calmed down. "You have been foolish, young and foolish. You have embarrassed your family...us! I can understand the thought of commanding the love of a prince must have been tempting but you have disgraced yourself and him! The King wants you to go back to Tare immediately and I must say I'm sorry but I agree with him. A spell away from each other will do you both good."  
Kate had listened silently throughout this but know she spoke. "No. I didn't want to command his love! I just…I've never felt this way before. I won't go-"  
"I'm truly sorry, Kate but the King has demanded it and you're leaving this afternoon. Jayne has decided to go with you. Perhaps when Roald is safely married you'll return."  
Kate conceded defeat; she had never been good with conflict although inside she felt like screaming, shouting, crying until every ounce for energy had left her body.  
"May I say goodbye to him?" she asked.  
"His Majesty said under the circumstances it would not be possible…but…Alanna said if you get to the garden where you first kis…met…she'll make sure Roald is there, but we didn't do this, you found each other by accident, right?"  
"When? When?" Kate shouted.  
"Oh, gods, you were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago!"  
Kate flew.  
When she came to the bench they had sat at she slowed. Roald stood up. "I'm sorry." Kate managed a half smile. "It's not your fault. We...we got swept up in the moment. Besides, you have a duty." "I know that but even so it's my fault you got banished from court." "It's _our_ fault, and I don't really mind leaving court, it's leaving you that's the problem." Kate managed a half smile. Alanna appeared from a dark green bush and Emma emerged from the other side of the small clearing. Kate and Roald embraced one last time and he whispered into her ear "I _will _make you my queen." Kate smiled sadly as Emma led her away, looking over her shoulder as Roald was fast blocked from view by twigs, leaves and blossoms she thought, it may not be as easy as he thinks.

Kate managed to say goodbye to the few people how had come to see her leave, Kel and Marge.  
Both parties had managed to keep the whole incident quiet.  
As Kate stepped up the three small steps into the fancy carriage she looked up at the palace one last time before the door was closed, the footmen assumed their places and the carriage grumbled into motion.

And to think, that this morning she had crept out and watched the sun rise with a prince, without a care in the world Kate mused sadly, heartbroken. She heard Jayne sigh next to her.  
"Oh, Jayne, I'm so sorry, I've been paying so much attention to my own troubles and none to yours, I'm sorry, I ruined the family name, I-"  
"It's not that, I couldn't care less about our name but, dear, just, well, I met this man at a ball one evening, he wasn't like the rest, he was…he was just perfect!"  
Kate was genuinely pleased for Jayne.  
"But you came with me?" The thought suddenly hit her, adding to her guilt tenfold.  
"What else are sisters for?" Jayne couldn't help another small sigh escape her lips.  
"But we have to stop the coach, go back, don't worry about me! Driver! Driver!"  
"Oh! Katie, it's alright, he promised to wait, I would never let you go alone!"  
Kate adored her sister and they hugged, sobbed and even laughed a bit for many hours, both lamenting lost love, even if one was only temporary.

Aww, its so sweet! She comes back don't worry! Wow, only a couple of chapters to go!

Please tell me what you think!

Thanks to reviewers!

**wild-wizard-women **alanna was training, to be the king's champion requires discipline! ;) thanks for reviewing!

**maria **thanks very much for the review, I'll try to put in more detail!

**bookworym **I'm glad you like my story, thanks for reviewing! I don't want to say what ends up happening to Kate, you'll just have to be surprised.

**BuriedNox **sorry, butcan you give me some more specific advice on how to make it better? I know kinda where you're coming from…Thanks for the review.

**Alanna-Queen-of –Tortal **thanks I'd love it if you told people! Thanks for reviewing.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: see chapt one.

Author's Note: sorry, it's taken longer than usual to update. Wow, the second last chapter! Roald gets a bit of a big head in thischapter, a bit ooc but bear with me!Won't keep you waiting any longer.

Many months passed.

Kate spent them holed up in the country. Winter passed, then spring, summer and autumn, then the whole process repeated. Slowly Kate's heart healed.She found herself pointing her face at the sun again, looking up at the birds nesting and the deer grazing. She found the emptiness in her heart that Roald had filled disappearing. Day by day she found it harder to recall the exact shade of his eyes, the very timbre of his laugh, things she had once felt she could never forget.

In time Jayne returned to the palace and found her sweetheart; Kate heard they were announcing the engagement in a month.

Jasper of Tonac, from a neighbouring fief, started to come by. At first Kate loathed him, she couldn't help comparing him Roald in everything he did, she didn't laugh as hard at Jasper's jokes, he couldn't shoot as well as Roald but he grew on her, his awkward, well-meaning advances were sweet although not the very height of romance.

On a bright spring morning Kate was going about her normal daily tasks when from the window she caught sight of a messenger trotting down the gravel path, he was from Tonac and Kate hoped it was not Jasper's proposal, she had been dreading it, but expecting it for a few weeks now. Kate tried to concentrate on the book she was reading but couldn't focus on the words. Half an hour later Kate's father called her to his room.

"Kate, that was a messenger from Tonac. He brings good news. The lord of Tonac has just heard that Prince Roald is to be wed, the Yamani Princess arrived yesterday." Kate sat silently, this was _good_ news? She thought. "We assume you will be allowed to go back to court now." William's voice took an angry tone; Kate's parents had not been pleased at her banishment from court. Kate didn't know whether to cry or laugh. She would see Roald again, although it would be only a few weeks before his wedding.

"Go and pack."

Kate was dismissed.

At the palace Roald was also sitting in his father's room, also with mixed feelings, he had met Princess Shinokami, she was breathtaking to be sure, but she wasn't Kate. A traitorous part of him said she was better than Kate. His pride however refused to accept this, he had promised to make Kate queen and he couldn't break her heart.

Even if you don't love her? He thought guilty. She probably mourned everyday the loss of me, andI barely think about her. As Roald was mentally killing himself with remorse his father entered the room.  
"Son, you know your mother and I don't want to force marriage upon you but we really need this to work, we need the Yamani as our friends, besides, you like her don't you?" "Yes, but…do you remember that girl…" Roald drifted of. "Oh, Roald, you don't still think of her? It was a child's summer love, nothing more. Even you know that. She will be happier without you. You weren't meant to be. I remember as a lad I thought I was in love many times, but until you know the real thing…" It was Jon's turn to drift off.  
"Go, there's a ball tonight, the chance for all the nobles to meet Shinkokami. Get ready."

Fairly short chappie, I'm sorry, I'll update soon I promise! Review please!

**jollyrancher-j2k **thanks for reviewing once again! The finale is coming up, you won't have to wait that long!

**bookworym **aww, too bad, I know what it's like. I read wild magic and then the lioness books, its annoying! Thanks for reviewing.

**FanFictionFantom **heh heh, your idea is very tempting, you'll soon find out!

**wild-wizard-women **Kate and Roald fell in love at first sight, like Romeo and Juliet, they knew each other for, like, two days! Sorry, we're studing it in English and I've got it on the brain! did you know Juliet was only fourteen? Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
